


Teenage Love

by Rose711



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Boyfriends, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Secret Relationship, Teen Malex, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27513022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose711/pseuds/Rose711
Summary: The one where we go on a journey with teen Malex using the Roswell New Mexico Week 2020 prompts.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43
Collections: Roswell New Mexico ▶ Michael Guerin / Alex Manes





	1. Day One: “Love is overrated.”

**Author's Note:**

> Roswell New Mexico Week was last week but I randomly read the prompts and felt the need to write for them... well, that and I'm avoiding other stuff lmao. These are all super short teen Malex drabbles, after the shed incident and before Alex leaves for the Air Force. They are in order by the prompts so the timeline is a bit out of order.

Laying in the back of Michael’s truck, legs entwined, Alex absentmindedly ran his hands over every inch of Michael’s body he could reach. Tracing every line on his chest, thumbing at his adam’s apple, smoothing the hairs on his arm. As he started to run his fingers along the base of his neck, Alex paused. 

“What’s this scar?” Alex asked quietly, scooching even closer to Michael, his head on his heart while his ring finger sat on the scar. 

“Nothing.” Alex stilled and held his breath.

“It’s, it’s just…,” Michael tried to continue. He sighed quietly. “Love is overrated, that’s all.”

Alex sat up and stared at him, making sure his hand stayed glued to Michael’s body. He felt Michael’s chest rise and fall dramatically, he saw his eyes start to glisten. Alex thought about the love Michael should have had, how a 17-year-old shouldn’t be living out of the back of his truck with enough scar stories to fill a Russian novel. 

He leaned down to kiss Michael. Before Michael could deepen the kiss, Alex pulled back and made sure he was looking at him. He smiled weakly.

“Not all love is overrated.”

Alex’s heart leapt when Michael returned the grin. “No, it’s not.”


	2. Day Two: “I don’t owe you an explanation.”

Michael bounced on his heels as he handed a shallow box to Alex. Alex gave him a questioning look and gingerly took it, his eyes never leaving Michael’s. 

“What is this?” he asked but Michael just smiled excitedly and nodded at him to open it. 

Finally looking down at the box, Alex removed the cover and took out a hard-cover sheet music book, all black with an ‘M’ engraved on the front. Michael nearly squealed as Alex ran his fingers over it for almost a minute. 

Alex turned to him with his eyes full of gratitude but confusion. “Where did you get this this? It’s incredible,” his voice wispy. “What is it for?” 

“I just wanted to get you something that wouldn’t raise your dad’s suspicions,” Michael answered matter-of-factly. 

“How… how did you get this?” 

Michael knew Alex knew he didn’t have much, or any, money so he just laughed. “I don’t owe you an explanation.” Michael smiled but Alex gave him that look that told Michael that he better give an explanation.

“Isobel was ordering a notebook for Max for our birthdays and I asked if I could order one as well. She lent me a little money but I’m going to pay her back,” Michael explained. He moved to sit next to Alex, resting his right hand on his thigh. “I put the ‘M’ on so she wouldn’t question it; she just thinks it is for Michael. But it also stands for Manes. That way it represents both of us.” 

Michael looked at Alex and was met with what he swore was the most beautiful sight. Alex’s smile reached his eyes and while clutching the book to his chest with one hand, he grabbed at Michael’s neck with the other and crashed their lips together.


	3. Day Three: “You don’t have to be gentle with me, I don’t break easily.”

They had driven out to their spot in the desert, but Michael had a little different plan than usual. He had gathered some wood in town and had taken an ax from out behind Alex’s toolshed. 

Alex unpacked the bed of the truck while Michael started to build a fire. He picked up the ax and held the weight in his hands; he had to admit it felt good. He lined up one of the logs and as he brought the ax above his head, Alex was suddenly standing dangerously close.

“I’ll do that,” Alex said, holding out his hand. “You can set up the rest of the food.”

Michael grinned despite a tinge of annoyance. Ever since the ‘incident’, Alex was sometimes a little too overprotective. 

“I got it,” Michael said nonchalantly. But Alex stood stick still, hand extended. “Alex, you don’t have to be gentle with me, I don’t break easily.”

Alex glanced quickly down at Michael’s mangled hand. “Well maybe my hand breaks easily,” Michael tried to joke, letting out a forced laugh. But he quickly noticed Alex was not laughing and he dropped the ax, grabbing Alex’s hands in his instead. 

“It’s getting better,” Michael said quietly as he placed a kiss on Alex’s forehead. He felt him lean into the kiss and they both exhaled. 

“Just let me help,” Alex insisted with a grin. “And you can set up the blankets in the perfect way you always do.”

Michael smiled and reached for the ax, handing it to Alex before he went to retrieve the blankets and make the perfect nest for the night.


	4. Day 4: “I’m going to ignore you said that.”

Michael is effectively ignoring Max as he yammers on about one thing or another, shoving the Crashdown fries in his mouth so he won’t be expected to speak. As he picked up his milkshake he saw a flash of dark hair out of the corner of his eye. He watched Alex make his way to Liz at the counter; he ends up only a few feet from him. 

“I have one last thing on my to do list before I leave in a few weeks,” Liz announced to Alex with a sly smile.

“And what’s that?” 

“To get you laid!” she said quietly but loud enough for Michael to hear; if he had been drinking anything he’s sure it would have come out of his nose. Liz burst into laughter and Alex did the same, shaking his head and looking down at the counter. 

“I’m going to ignore you said that.” Michael watched Alex closely, holding his breath just a bit. 

“Why not?!” Liz asked excitedly. “You might as well enjoy the end of summer.”

“I’m enjoying summer just fine.” Alex cocked his head to look at Michael and winked. Michael felt his cheeks heat up and his heart flutter. “Best summer of my life actually.”


	5. Day Five: Freaky Friday (character subversion, AUs, etc)

Alex had the nightmare again. Most would probably call it a dream but to him it was in fact a nightmare. 

He woke up startled, a few tears trickling down his cheeks and his pillow case damp with sweat. The images from the nightmare were vibrant in his mind; he never understood why he remembered this one and none of the other dreams he had. 

He closed his eyes, begging himself to sleep. But he only saw the images of him and Michael in the shed. He saw them laughing and kissing and caressing each other. He saw Michael smile and he saw the love in his eyes. He remembered how he felt in the real life moment and his chest tightened. 

He opened his eyes and quickly closed them again, trying to cleanse his mind. But he was just taken back to the nightmare again where it continued to replay in front of him. He saw the shed door begin to shake with someone on the other side- but the lock worked. He saw Michael scramble frantically, look around and laugh joyously as he scampered out the back window. He watched himself turn to the window just in time to see Michael pop back up and bring his hands into a heart shape before blowing a dramatic kiss and ducking down. He saw himself laugh and the fear cross his face as he opened the door to his brother announcing it was dinner time. 

He clamped his eyes tight before springing them open once again. As he brought his phone in front of him to try to get his mind off the nightmare, he saw a missed text from just 10 minutes before. It was a simple heart emoji from Michael. Tears clouded his vision again but for an entirely different reason.

Alex shut his eyes and the only thing he saw was that red heart.


	6. Day Six: “Stay.”

“Stay. Please just stay,” Michael begged, not ashamed in the least. “Or leave. But I’ll come with you. We can just find a new place to live.” Michael knew deep in his heart that none of that was realistic but he had to try something. 

Tears filled his eyes for the hundredth time that day and once he wiped them away he saw Alex with his own tears streaming down his face. “You know I wish I could,” Alex said quietly. He took a deep breath and Michael watched him mentally compose himself. “But I have to do this. I will be back. You’ll be okay.”

“I won’t be okay without you,” Michael yelled into the desert night air. He yanked his hand out of Alex’s where it had been for the past ten minutes.

“Please don’t make this any harder than it already is.” Alex’s voice was broken and Michael’s heart broke with it. 

“Just promise me that you’ll be okay,” Michael implored as tears stained his cheeks. 

Alex promised him and hastily brought him into an unyielding hug. As Michael tried to memorize the feel and scent of Alex, he wished to go back in time and redo the past few months. He knew from this point on things would never be the same, the only thing he could do is promise himself that he would try to be the man that Alex wanted to come home to.


	7. Day Seven: FREE DAY: Get weird.

A good day was made even better when Michael saw Alex turn the corner and nearly sprint to his truck. 

“You won’t need any clothes, let alone extra clothes for what I have planned,” Michael joked as Alex slid onto the bench seat, dragging an extra large duffel bag in with him. Alex smirked before placing a light kiss on Michael’s waiting lips. 

“This is for you actually.” Alex lowered his head and his smile faded. Confusion filled Michael and his eyebrows furrowed. He grabbed Alex’s hand to try to ease some of the tension that suddenly filled the cab. 

“It’s just some… stuff,” Alex whispered. Michael stayed silent, willing him to continue. “A blanket, extra socks, a sweatshirt. A hat too. Crackers and granola bars.”

“Are we going camping?” Michael laughed nervously. He stopped when Alex locked eyes with him. He saw fear and guilt. 

“I’ll bring you more, I just didn’t want too much to go missing from the house at once.” Michael watched Alex shift in his seat. 

“Alex, what’s going on? Why are you bringing me all this stuff?”

Alex sighed loudly and grabbed Michael’s newly broken hand. He rubbed soft circles on it as he rambled: “You’ll get cold on the nights you have to sleep in your truck. Even though it’s almost summer it still gets cold. And you had been staying in the shed for so long you’re not used to the temperature. I just wanted to bring you some extra things so you can stay warm.”

Michael’s breath caught in his throat. He couldn’t find any words so he pulled Alex to him, wrapping him in his arms. He felt Alex relax into him and he kissed the top of his head.

“I don’t deserve you,” Michael finally was able to whisper several minutes later.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> Tumblr: [ theviewofmylife ](https://theviewofmylife.tumblr.com/)


End file.
